Recently, the touch display that enables information to be input to a screen by touching has been employed for the mobile terminal device, thereby improving the usability of the mobile terminal device.
There is a mobile terminal device having a folded structure in which a plurality of cases are interconnected to be opened or closed via a hinge unit. By the folded structure, the mobile terminal device can be miniaturized and the portability and design of the mobile terminal device can be improved. There is also a sliding mobile terminal device where a plurality of cases are interconnect to be slid.
As the mobile terminal device that includes the plurality of cases, there has been offered a mobile terminal device designed in a manner in which a touch display is disposed in each of a plurality of cases (refer to Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 proposes various touch operations for controlling the screens on the plurality of touch displays. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes screen movement where a continuous screen displayed on each touch display is sequentially moved by a flicking operation. Patent Literature 1 further describes screen switching. Specifically, by carrying out a tapping operation on one touch display and then on another touch display, the screens on the two touch displays are switched.